


Dungeon Master

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: kinkfest, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: The anticipation is the best part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for use as a claiming banner for HP_Kinkfest on LJ.


End file.
